


Hot Cocoa

by potatolycan



Series: undertale/deltarune [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Deltarune - Freeform, Depression, Emotional Roller Coaster, Family Drama, Fluff, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Kris is Mute, Male Kris (Deltarune), Mute Kris (Deltarune), Other, Panic, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, kris is a boy in this, mute character, this is based off ofthe game theories abt kris and his past, undertale - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatolycan/pseuds/potatolycan
Summary: the aftermath of Toriel and Asgore's divorce, and how it affected their sons, Kris and Asriel





	Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy i suppose

Kris was trembling when he woke, sweat clinging to his skin as he looked wildly around his bedroom.  
He had another nightmare.  
Kris struggled with sleep ever since he was a child. He felt abandoned by most, living in his brother's shadow, left by the birth parents he never knew.  
Now, his new family was split apart and he felt it was all his fault. He told himself that Toriel- his mother, and Asgore- his father, would have never split up if they had not adopted him. When he shared these doubts to his elder brother, Asriel, the fluffy goat boy quickly told him he was wrong.  
Kris knew Asriel was lying- at least that's what he told himself. Kris quickly cast aside his thoughts and memories as he slipped out of bed, running a hand through his long, dark hair. He padded quietly on the carpet, over across the room to Asriel's bed. Asriel was snoring softly, his back to Kris. Kris swallowed as he crawled into bed with his brother, curling up next to him. He breathed in slowly, the soft floral and butterscotch scent of his elder brother calming him down quickly.  
Soothed by Asriel's scent and the soft sounds of his breath and snoring, Kris fell back asleep.

"Kris! C'mooon!" Asriel's voice jolted Kris awake. He stared blankly at his brother from behind his overgrown bangs, his face blank with confusion. Asriel gave a small chuckle. "It's Sunday- Diner day, remember?" He said. Kris gave a small nod, his brows furrowed slightly as a pang hit his heart. "I know that- that mom and dad won't be joining us, and that we won't be attending church together anymore, but I still want to take you out, y'know? Brotherly love and all that," There was a smile on the goat boy's muzzle. Kris merely hummed in response, ignoring the ice that started creeping along his heart. He slid off the bed, pulling on his green and yellow jumper. After sliding on his shoes, he looked expectantly at Asriel, who had his paw outstretched. "C'mon, bedhead, we can't wait all day!" He giggled, before taking Kris's hand and pulling him out of the room.

 

After a short walk, the two boys made it to QC's Diner, Asriel greeting the lady shopkeep as he lead Kris to their usual seat- a booth in the back right corner of the small- yet cozy, diner. "So, Kris, do you wanna get a meal?" Kris quickly shook his head to Asriel's question. "Just a hot chocolate then, huh?" Asriel said with a small smile. Kris nodded, fiddling with his sleeves as Asriel glanced over the menu. "I'll just get a fruit salad- please at least nibble at it, okay? You need to eat, and I don't mind sharing!" Asriel was beaming at his brother. Kris simply nodded again, letting out a small exhale. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath.  
Kris jumped as he heard a voice nearby, jolted out of his brief thoughts. "So, boys, what'll be?" The sweet looking shopkeep from before was looking down at the brothers, a notepad in her grasp. "Two hot chocolates and a fruit salad please!" Asriel said with a grin. The lady nodded, walking off after ruffling both the boys' hair. 

The Dreemurr brothers were silent until shortly after their food arrived. They ate quietly, and Kris ate about half the bowl of fruit, only to make Asriel happy though. At least that's what he told himself "So, Kris, why were you in my bed when I woke up this morning?" Asriel asked, his head tilted and brows furrowed in confusion. Kris sputtered a little, wiping small droplets of hot chocolate off his cheek before looking away from Asriel. Slipping out his phone, Kris typed out the following and showed it to Asriel; "I- er, well I had a bad dream, okay? Don't.. don't tease me about it, please." Asriel blinked as he read the words, before shaking his head and looking at Kris with a smile. "Why would I make fun of you? I'm here for you- you're my baby brother, and I'm always gonna protect you. Don't ever forget that, okay Kris?"

 

It's been a few days since the boys shared hot chocolate and Kris slept in Asriel's bed every night. The goat boy didn't complain, however- he actually seemed quite happy to have Kris be so close to him. Asriel quickly became quite protective of Kris, allowing his younger brother to cling to him constantly and shielding him from the arguments that Toriel has with Asgore late at night, over the phone. He now keeps Kris close, guiding and comforting the fragile boy through his panic attacks and fits of anxiety. After all, he was only human.  
Kris had come to clutch desperately to Asriel, afraid if he let go- his heart would become empty again. He found himself planning his every move- every action around Asriel. When he ate, slept, and even showered. He always made it so he did these things as times where Azzy was unable to be at his side. Despite the questioning looks and remarks from his mother about it, it made him... happy. Asriel made him happy.  
Now, it was ten after four in the morning, and Kris was shaking and crying on the floor. His blood was roaring in his ears as he clutched his chest- trying desperately to stop his heart hammering against his rib-cage. Every /thud-thud-thud/ made him wince or grit his teeth in pain. The ground was trembling beneath him- the walls spinning. He felt freezing and much too hot all at once, his sense of dread overwhelming as he clawed hysterically at himself. Gasps of pain and fear escaped his body as he cried out hoarsely.  
"A-Asriel-" His brother was up in an instant, quickly pulling Kris into an embrace. "Kris! Kris- Hey- Shh, it's alright now, I'm here- Azzy's here," He said softly, holding the sobbing human close to his chest. "I will treasure your life always, and hold you tight and close. We will stay together here- until it's safe to go." Asriel's words were soft in Kris's ear, his breath smelling faintly of hot chocolate.


End file.
